Ninjago: Magic Mishaps
by SweetHeart114
Summary: An intruder is found in the ninja's home, using a spell five of the six. Kai is the only one unaffected, and has to find out how to undo it with some help. Doing so proves harder then expected when the villain kidnaps Kai. Will the ninja be able to overcome the magic they face and not only safe Kai, but return to normal or will be stuck under the spell forever?
1. Magic Mix Up

It was just a normal day, Zane was making breakfast, Jay and Lloyd were playing video games, and Cole was training with Nya, working on her water powers. Kai, was nowhere to be found though when mealtime came around. Nya ran to his room, but he wasn't there.

"Hey, you guys," Nya said, poking her head into the game room. "Have you seen Kai?"

"No," Jay replied, his eyes glued to the screen.

"I honestly thought he was sleeping in," Lloyd added, not looking away from the screen.

"He's not in his bed though," Nya said.

The game paused, both Jay and Lloyd turning and looking at Nya.

"What do you mean he's not in his room?" Lloyd asked.

"I mean I went to wake him up, since breakfast is soon," Nya explained. "But when I looked in his room, he wasn't there."

"He's got to be somewhere," Jay said, getting up. "We'll help look for him."

Lloyd nodded. "I'll go ask Sensei if he has any idea where Kai is."

Lloyd ran off towards Sensei Wu's room while Nya ran off to find Cole and Jay went to check all the bedrooms. Nya ran into the training room, finding the training dummy knocked over and Cole's eyes glued to a corner, his weapon drawn. Nya looked and saw a man dressed in a black cloak, still as stone.

"What the heck!" Nya cried out.

She jumped back, away from him and grabbed a katana off the wall. Cole held his scythe close, ready to attack.

"How did he get in past the security system?" Cole asked Nya.

"I don't know, but you need to get out of here," she told the stranger.

The man never moved. Nya watched him closely for any movement. After several minutes in silence, the man shifted, his hand slipping under his cloak.

"Don't move," Cole shouted.

The man froze, his hand grasped around a small glass bottle hidden from the ninja's sight. Cole steadied himself to attack, but he whipped the bottle out at the last second. It shattered on the ground, a bright purple gas filling the room. The door burst open, Lloyd, Jay and Zane running into the room.

"What is going on!" Zane yelled.

Nya and Cole were coughing, inhaling the gas. Then Lloyd and Jay started coughing, Lloyd stumbling and falling into Zane. No one knew what was going on, nor where the mysterious man went. Then, one by one, the ninja all collapsed on the ground, asleep.

* * *

Sensei walked into Steep Wisdom, Kai at his side. They had been living in the small shop for almost a month and everyone was adjusting nicely. They had gone out to run a few errands early in the morning and for Sensei to take Kai for a private training session. They walked into the kitchen and smelt burnt food. Kai walked over to the stove, finding charred bacon in a pan.

"Wasn't it Zane's turn to cook?" Kai asked Sensei, scraping the burnt meat into the garbage.

"Indeed," Sensei said.

"Well, something's wrong then," Kai told him. He placed the pan onto a cool burner and turned the other one off. "Zane never burns his food. I wonder where they are."

"Why don't you go and look for them?" Sensei suggested. "I will prepare breakfast."

"Alright, Sensei," Kai replied, walking off.

He checked all the ninja's bedrooms, finding no signs of anyone being there. His bed was the only one unmade. He quickly made it, then continued to search for the missing ninja. He check in the back yard, the pond and the waterfall flowing nicely. He found no footprints in the sand around the water so returned inside. He peeked into the gaming room, finding a game left on pause.

"This is so strange," Kai said to himself. "They never just leave stuff like this. I wonder what happened."

He walked down to the only room he hadn't checked. The training room. He tried to open the door, but it won't budge. Zane was unconscious on the other side of the door, holding it shut. Kai pushed on it, using all his strength to push it open enough that he could slip through. His eyes went wide, seeing all the others on the ground, unconscious.

"Sensei! I need you to come here now!" Kai cried out.

He started to drag Zane away from the door, propping Lloyd up against a training dummy. He leaned Zane against another one, then ran to his sister's side. Sensei walked in, seeing all his other students on the floor.

"Kai, what happened?" Sensei asked.  
"I don't know," Kai said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I found them in here like this."

He stroked Nya's black hair, hoping she would wake and remember what happened to them. His warm fingers ran down her soft cheeks, and her eyes fluttered open. A moan came out, but not her voice.

"Nya," Kai whispered.

He noticed her eyes weren't their normal aqua colour, but a dark chocolate brown.

"What happened?"

Kai dropped Nya, startled.

"That hurt man. Why did you do that? And What's with calling me Nya?"

Kai's eyes were wide with shock and horror.

"What is going on?" Kai asked, turning to Sensei.

Sensei walked over to Nya, lifting her chin. He looked deep into her eyes, confused.

"Who is this?" Sensei asked.  
"How do you not recognize me, Sensei? It's me, Cole."

Kai laughed. "Come on, sis. You can stop with the Cole impersonation."

"What are you talking about?"

Nya looked at herself, then screamed, everyone else jumping awake and out of their skin.

"What the heck, Nya!?" Zane yelled.

"I'm not Nya!" Cole cried at them. "I swear. I'm Cole."

"Why am I looking at myself?" Kai heard his sister say.

He turned to Cole's body, who had his sister's aqua blue eyes.

"Nya?" Kai questioned.

"Kai!" Nya cried, in Cole's body.

She/he ran and hugged Kai tightly, but Kai just looked at Sensei confused.

"Sensei," Kai said. "What the heck happened to them?"

"Good question," Lloyd said. "But an even better one is WHY THE HECK AM I SUDDENLY ZANE!?"  
"I don't know," Zane replied, in Jay's body. "This doesn't make any sense to me."

Everyone turned to Jay, who was shaking in Lloyd's body. His eyes were closed tightly and he murmured things to himself.

"Jay?" Lloyd whispered. "Are you alright?"

Jay's eyes then flew open, wide with fear, his leg tucked up to his chest as he shook. Nya walked over to him.

"I'll call Misako," Sensei said. "Maybe she'll know what's going on."

"Good idea," Lloyd said. "I want this to end and soon."

Sensei walked off, leaving the ninja alone. Nya pushed Jay's now blonde hair out of his eyes. They still had their dark blue colour to them, which shimmered in the light.

"Take deep breaths," Nya told him. "I'm sure whatever this is, we can reverse it."

Jay nodded, biting his lip.

"Do any of you remember what happened?" Kai asked, being the only one in his own body.

"Not really," Cole replied.

"Not a clue," Jay said.

"Nope," Nya said.

"Surprisingly, no," Zane said.

"PIXAL," Lloyd shouted, sounding irritated. "Could you stop talking for one minute so I can hear what Kai is asking!? Please!?"

Everyone looked at him confused.

"Sorry," Lloyd said, looking ashamed. "Zane, I don't know how you can do this. It's so confusing."

"I'm just as lost as anyone else, Lloyd," Zane said. "I'm to used to actually being human."

"Alright, um…" Lloyd went silent. "Alright, can you do that PIXAL?"

Kai cocked his head. Then a hologram appeared from Lloyd's eyes, which was a bright emerald green.

"Can't see!" Lloyd cried out, stumbling back.

Kai caught him.

"Just hold still a minute," he told Lloyd.

Lloyd tightened a hand around Kai's arm as they watched a video play. It showed the gas spraying everywhere and all the ninja passing out. Then the man sneaking out the window. The hologram disappeared and Lloyd shook his head.

"Let's try not to do that again," he said. "Not fun."

Zane laughed. "You get used to it after a while. Trust me."

"Well, at least he has a better sense of humor," Jay sighed.

"That man, in the dark cloak did this to you guys," Kai said. "In the video, he snuck out the window."

"Well, maybe we can catch him," Cole suggested.

"And then what?" Kai asked. "We don't even know if your powers went with you guys or if you even have any power."

"That's a good question," Nya said.

Cole looked at his hands. "Let's try it out then."

Kai turned, walking towards Cole.

"Maybe we should wait until Sensei is back with…"

Kai was cut off when he was sent flying backwards. He spit out water and looked at Cole, who looked at him shocked.

"Did you just?" Nya started, speechless.

Cole looked at Nya.

"We don't have our own elements," Cole said. "We have the elements of the person whose body we're in."


	2. New Elements?

Everyone stared in shock at one another. No one knew what to say or do at that moment. Kai sat against a training dummy, soaked head to toe and still dripping with water. Cole's eyes were wide with shock, looking at his hands. Lloyd, Jay and Zane were all near the door, exchanging confused looks and glancing at Cole every now and then. Nya was at her brothers side, a look of worry on her face.

"Ok," Kai decided the brake the silence, snapping everyone's attention to him. "If we're going to figure out who did this to you guys and how to reverse it, you'll need to relearn how to use your elements."

"Kai's right," Nya said. "We need to control our elements again to stop this guy."

"Alright," Lloyd nodded.

"But first," Jay said. "Can we have breakfast? I'm starving."

Everyone laughed.

"Alright, let's go eat," Lloyd laughed, placing a hand on Jay's shoulder.

It felt weird to Lloyd, now being a robot and having an arm on his body. But he knew this wasn't permanent so he was willing to adjust to it for the time being.

They all walked into the kitchen and found six plates of pancakes on the table.

"Did I do this?" Zane asked.

"No," Kai replied, sitting down with Lloyd and Nya. "You guys were out for a while. The food you made was burnt to a crisp."

Zane shrugged and sat down with everyone to eat.

* * *

All the ninja sat in the living room, Misako looking them over. Kai sat beside Sensei, watching.

"It's a spell," Misako said. "Or some sort of magic, or else they would have cuts and scape."

"We kind figured that out already," Lloyd told his mother.

"Yeah," Misako nodded. "But very few people have ever made something like this happen. Those people are unique in many ways, but the easiest way to tell is their eyes, which would never be one colour. It's always changing colours. If we can find a list of people who can use this type of magic, it will narrow down the possibilities significantly. "

"Alright, how can we do that?" Kai asked.

"Research," Misako said. "But it might take a while. Kai, who don't you come help."

"Why me? Why not Zane?" Kai asked.

"Because, you all have to learn to control the new element you possess," Sensei explained. "Kai, you still have the element of fire, so you don't need to learn one."

"But Sensei," Kai started to complain.

"We understand, Sensei," Cole said. "Right, Kai."

"Yes," Kai sighed in defeat.

"Alright," Misako smiled. "Kai and I will go to the library and try to find some information about this."

Kai sighed and followed Misako out of the room. The other ninja followed Sensei out to the backyard.

"Alright, so you all are controlling new elements," Sensei said. "I just want to make sure I have everyone for the correct element. Zane has lightning, Jay has energy, Lloyd has ice, Nya has earth and Cole has water."

"Yes, Sensei," Lloyd said.

"Alright, so for now, Lloyd, Zane will teach you how to control ice," Sensei said. "Nya and Cole, you two will teach each other and Jay, you'll come with me."

Jay nodded, following Sensei. Zane started instructing Lloyd, who was trying to do it. Nya was listening to Cole, as he explained everything to her. Sensei lead Jay into the far corner, away from the other ninja.

"So, why are we so far away from the others?" Jay asked.

"Because, Lloyd's powers were hard for him to control at first," Sensei told him. "I think we would both rather not hurt the others."

Jay nodded.

"Alright, so let's get started," Sensei told him.

* * *

"So, anything we're looking for specifically?" Kai asked Misako.

They walked into the library.

"Books, scrolls, anything on magic," Misako told him. "If you find something, call me over."

Kai nodded and walked off to the left while Misako went right. Kai walked down the aisles of books, old and new, looking for ones on magic. He walked around the corner and saw a girl, shoulder length jet black hair with streaks of red and grey. A black cloak rested on her shoulders, the hood down. Her shirt was a variety of greys and a tight fit except for the loose sleeves around her forearms. She wore grey leggings with a purple trim around the ankle. She was flipping through an old book, carefully scanning the book's pages.

"Excuse me?" Kai started.

She quickly looked up at him, and Kai noticed her eyes were a mix of green and blue.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for any books on, um, magic," Kai said. "Do you know where I can find them?"

"Right here," she waved in front of her. "They have a whole selection."

She backed away, letting Kai look. She was right, books on magic, spells, potions and more lined the shelves.

"What'cha doing looking for books on magic?" the girl asked.

"Someone use magic on my friends," Kai told her. "My friend's mother and I are trying to find a way to reverse it."

"Oh, what happened to your friends?" the girl asked.

"Someone changed their bodies around," Kai told her, turning.

Then Kai froze. She closed she book, smirking at him. Their eyes were locked onto each other. Her eyes, which were once green and blue, had lost both colours and were straight brown.

"Would you like some help?" she asked.

She slowly walked towards Kai, backing him up into the shelves.

"You…..you did it to them," Kai gasped, panic rushing through him.

"And it seems like I missed you," she whispered. "Well, we're going on an adventure."

Kai pushed her into the shelve opposite him, knocking her off her feet. He then turned and ran for his life. She climbed up looking the way he went. She saw him.

"Stanna."

Two rays of purple dust flew from her hands and surrounded Kai. Then, Kai's leg stopped moving and he fell to the ground. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the girl walking up to him.

"What did you do?!" Kai yelled at her. "Why can't I move?!"

"It's only temporary," she told him. "So don't worry. It's only so I can get you away from the others."

She lifted Kai up, tossing him over her shoulder.

"Kai?" Misako called. "Have you found anything yet?"

Misako rounded the corner, seeing the girl holding Kai. Her eyes widened.  
"Misako! Help me!" Kai cried.

"Hem," the girl cried.

"Misako!" Kai cried.

Then, before Misako could move, they were gone. Misako pulled out her phone, calling Wu.

"Hello," Wu replied.

"I found her," Misako told him, panicked.

"What? Who?" Wu asked, confused.

"The girl who did this to them," Misako told him. "She was at the library."

"How do you know it was her?" Wu asked.  
"She took Kai!"

* * *

Kai went from being in the library to being in a cave. He was thrown to the ground, still unable to move. She tied Kai's hands and legs together and walked over to her books.

"Simple ropes won't stop me, you know," Kai snapped.

"Try me," she mocked.

Kai tried to ignite the ropes with his element, but all he got was a small spark.  
"Where'd my powers go?" Kai cried.

"You silly boy," the girl laughed. "Two things. I thought this through so there is an anti-elemental power spell in my base. Second, you're forgetting that the others don't know how to use their powers yet, so your fire powers are gone. Just like when Morro possessed Lloyd."

Kai pulled on the ropes around his wrists, trying to break them.

"Stop before you hurt yourself," she girl shook her head.

Kai stopped, glaring at her.

"They'll come for me," Kai spat. "Misako will tell them you took me and they won't stop until they find me."

"Or they think they found you," she smirked.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"I know magic, boy," she smirked. "I can do a lot more than you think. For example."

She picked up a pair of scissors, walking over to Kai. Kai closed his eyes, hoping she wasn't going to hurt him. She cut some hair from one of his spikes and walked over to a cauldron, dropping it in.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, confused.

She didn't respond. She started chanting something quietly, and Kai couldn't make it out. Then purple smoke floated from the cauldron, towards Kai. Kai pushed himself back, into the wall of the cave as it surrounded him.

"What's going on!?" Kai cried out.

The girl smirked. The smoke created a ball around Kai, blocking him from seeing out. He closed his eyes tightly as the smoke disappeared. Kai felt dizzy, slowly opening his eyes and looking around. He saw the smoke forming a figure in front of him. He watched as a replicate of him appeared from the smoke.

"Perfect," the girl laughed.

"How did you…" Kai said, speechless.

"It's simple," she said. "I made another you, Kai. But this one, well, he works for me."

The girl took Kai's communicator from his wrist. She turned to the evil Kai, giving it to him. "Now, go find the other ninja and kill them."

"Yes, Master," the evil Kai said.

The evil Kai walked out of the cave as the girl walked up to the real Kai. She lifted his chin, looking into his eyes. Kai gulped.

"They'll figure it out," Kai told her. "They'll stop him."

"They still won't find you," the girl smirked. "He's only an illusion, not real or able to be hurt, but he can be touched and cause pain."

"What is it you want from us?" Kai asked.

"It's not what I want from all you ninja," she said. "It's what I want from you."


	3. On the Lookout

"Kai!"

"Kai! Can you hear us!"  
"This is pointless," Jay moaned, flopping into the sand. "We're getting nowhere."

"We can't give up, though," Nya said. "My brother is out there with a magic user and who knows what else."

"Zane, Lloyd," Cole called through his communicator. "Found anything yet?"  
"Eh, Lloyd's still learning," Zane replied. "Turns out being a nindroid is harder than I ever thought."

"PIXAL! Cut it out!" Lloyd cried.

"Well, let us know if you find anything," Cole told Zane.

"We will," Zane replied.

He turned, looking at Lloyd who seemed to be having a one sided argument with himself. People were slowly backing away from him.

"GAH! Just tell me already!" Lloyd yelled.

"Whoa, calm down, buddy," Zane ran to him. "No need to be all worked up about this. What's going on?"

"I can't figure out how the scan the room for clues," Lloyd sighed. "And PIXAL isn't helping."

Zane looked around, trying to figure something to do.

"Well, we're both having it hard," he sighed. "You're not used to being a robot and I'm not used to being human. We can make this work, right?"

Lloyd huffed.

'You know, I could do all the system work,' PIXAL told Lloyd. 'That's if you would tell me what you want me to do.'

"You know, that information would have been useful about ten minutes ago," Lloyd snapped.

'You wouldn't let me speak,' PIXAL argued back.

"Sorry, I didn't realize," Lloyd sighed. "So, can you scan the room, PIXAL?"

'Yeah,' PIXAL replied. 'If there is anything, it'll be highlighted in your vision. OK?'

"I think I got it," Lloyd replied.

"Lloyd," Zane started.

Then he backed away as the lights came from his eyes, scanning the room for clues.

"So, you figured it out," Zane smiled.

"There," Lloyd pointed.

Zane looked and saw a security camera.

"Um, I'm confused," Zane looked at Lloyd. "That's a camera."

"And it would have seen what happened to Kai," Lloyd told him.

Zane facepalmed, feeling stupid.

"It's alright," Lloyd laughed. "You'll adjust to things. Right."

Zane laughed. "You got me. Now, let's find someone to get the footage from."

Lloyd nodded, following Zane.

* * *

"Ninja, come back," Sensei called Nya, Cole and Jay. "We've got something on the radar."

"Understood," Cole replied. "Let's go."

They ran to the Bounty, climbing the anchor's chain and rushing to the Bridge. They looked and saw a red dot on the screen.

"We believe it's Kai," Misako told them.

"Why do you think that?" Cole asked. "It could be anyone."

"It's the beacon from his communicator," Sensei stroked his beard. "Be aware, ninja, that this person might have a spell on him. Be careful when you find him."

"We will," Nya nodded.

"Oh, and is there any word on Zane and Lloyd?" Misako asked.

"Lloyd's getting mad at PIXAL and Zane is trying to find clues," Jay shrugged.

"Ok, we'll call them back," Sensei said. "You three go and get Kai."

They nodded and left the way the came. They followed the beacon Cole had on his communicator until they saw Kai's red gi in the distance.

"There he is!" Nya cried.

She broke out into a full on sprint, forgetting about the warning Sensei had given her. She nearly trampled Kai into the sand as she embraced him tightly.  
"Are you alright?" Nya asked. "Did she hurt you? Where did she take you?"

"Whoa! Calm down, Nya," Kai said. "I'm fine, honestly."

"Kai," Cole said, walking up to him with Jay. "What happened? How did you escape?"

"She grabbed me, teleported away from Misako and left me in a cave," Kai told them. "I was able to just walk out, no problems what so ever."

"Come on, let's get home and try to figure out who did this," Nya said, starting to walk back to the Bounty, quickly sending Cole and Jay a wink.

"Something's wrong," Cole told Jay once Kai was out of earshot.

"Definately," Jay replied. "Did you see his eyes?"

"No their normal amber colour, I know," Cole replied. "She did something to him."

"Or maybe it's not him," Jay said.

"Well, let's get back and not let him know something's up," Cole told Jay. "We don't want him to get suspicious."

"Alright," Jay replied. "I still find it weird being with you, but seeing Nya."

"You're telling me," Cole said. "I still can't get over the fact that only a couple months ago, I was terrified of the element I now possess."

"Hey, I still can't control mine, so," Jay pouted.

"But you remember how long it took Lloyd," Cole said. "I'm sure you'll get it eventually."  
"Probably not before we turn back," Jay muttered.

They all climbed onto the Bounty as Lloyd and Zane landed on the Bounty.

"Well? Anything?" Cole asked them.

"PIXAL and Lloyd made up," Zane smirked at Lloyd.

"We found an image of the kidnapper," Lloyd replied, ignoring Zane's comment.

"That's great," Nya smiled, walking out onto the deck.

"Where is he?" Cole asked.

"Who?" Zane asked.

"Kai's asleep in his room," Nya replied. "We found him, but something is different."

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"His eyes," Nya started.

"They were," Jay took a deep breath. "They were hazel, not amber like normal."

"Do you guys want to go look?" Cole asked.

"Let him rest," Lloyd told them. "We'll talk to him later. Nya, you best go watch over him, incase something has happened to him."

Nya nodded, walking off towards the ninja's be room. The others walked into the bridge, meeting Misako and Sensei. Misako hugged Lloyd.

"Are you alright?" she asked.  
"I'm fine, mom," Lloyd replied. "This isn't as bad as you think."

"Alright, so we have a video of what happened," Zane said. "Right Lloyd."

Lloyd nodded.

"PIXAL," Lloyd said.

Then a hologram appeared. Lloyd stumbled again, falling into Cole, who was prepared for it.

"Steady buddy," Cole said.

They noticed it was in the library. They saw the girl pin Kai to the wall, then him kick her away and run.

"Look," Jay said, pointing to the rays coming from her hands.

"That's magic for sure," Misako nodded.

"PIXAL, can you try to find a match to her?" Lloyd asked once the hologram disappeared.

'Searching,' PIXAL told him.

Then a picture of her appeared in Lloyd's face.

"Whoa! That's new," Lloyd cried out, startled. "PIXAL says it's a girl named Jacklyn Anne Leanne. She's twenty and just dropped out of a school for magic users in Stiix."

"Anything on where she might be?" Zane asked.

"Not that I see," Lloyd said. "Only a last know location, which was Stiix."

Lloyd blinked his eyes as his vision came back and he focused on the others.

"Alright," Sensei nodded to him. "Jay, Cole, get Nya and head for Stiix. Try to find out any information on this person. Lloyd and Zane, watch over Kai. Misako and I are heading back to the library to try to find anything else to help."

"Alright," Cole nodded.

"I'll get Nya," Zane said, running towards the ninja's bedroom.

He slipped down to the lower deck, walking past the kitchen and down the hall to the ninja's bedroom. He opened the door and froze at the scene he saw. Kai had Nya pinned to the wall, a dagger to her neck. The sleeves of Cole's black gi were torn and ripped from fighting Kai. Kai's eyes laid on Zane.

"Kai, let's talk about this," Zane started, slowly approaching him.

"One more step and she dies," Kai threatened.

Zane stopped midstep, seeing Nya was unconscious, her hair covering her eyes.

"Kai, just put the weapon down," Zane said calmly. "We don't need anyone getting hurt. She's your sister."

"I said don't move," Kai hissed.

"Alright," Zane said. "Only if you don't kill Nya."

Kai looked to his sister, then back at Zane.

"What do you want for her to be let go?" Zane asked, trying to free Nya.

Kai glared at Zane. Then his eyes quickly turned to the door as he heard footsteps running outside. He growled.

"The others are coming," he murmured. "Great."

He released Nya, letting her fall to the ground. He ran at Zane, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the window. The door flew open and the others all stopped, looking. Kai pushed Zane out the open window. He turned, looking at them.

"Good riddance," he said, his words coated in hatred.

Then he jumped out the window after Zane, leaving three confused ninja.


	4. Lost and Found

Kai landed in the sand, finding Zane moaning.

"Alright, do not jump out of anymore windows," Zane said, taking a mental note.

He looked up, finding Kai with the dagger pointed at him.

"I would suggest not fighting," Kai told him. "I am aware you're new to being human, but I can kill you, no coming back."

Zane nodded.

"Now get up," Kai told him.

Zane slowly climbed to his feet, looking at Kai. Kai grabbed Zane's arm, holding it tightly. He muttered something and Zane watched his surrounding merge and disappear. He felt like he was going to throw up, but fought the urge to. He looked around once his vision had cleared and found himself at the mouth of a cave. Kai threw him into a wall.

"Where am I?" Zane asked. "Where is the real Kai?"

"You talk way too much," Kai murmured.

Then a blue smoke lifted Zane off the ground. His eyes turned deeper into the cave, seeing Kai's kidnapper. Zane tried to move his legs, but found it impossible.  
"Forget it, Zane," she smirked. "You can't move, not until my spell wears off."

Zane sighed, looking around as they walked deeper into the cave.

"Where is Kai?" Zane asked her. "What did you do to him?"

"Kai's fine," she answered. "And this Kai here is only an illusion."

"Where is the real Kai, then?" Zane asked.

Then the cave opened up into an underground room. Zane fell to the ground, moaning.

"Zane!" Kai cried.

Zane looked up, seeing the real Kai tied up. Jacklyn lifted Zane up and tossed him beside the real Kai. Kai pulled himself the best he could, since he was tied up, to Zane's side. Zane then found he was unable to move.

"Zane, are you alright?" Kai asked.

"I….I can't move," Zane looked to Kai, worried.

"It's her magic, Zane," Kai told him. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so," Zane replied, looking around. "What about you?"

"No," Kai replied.

"For now," Jacklyn corrected him.

Kai gulped, quickly glancing at her then back to Zane. Jacklyn turned, walking away with the evil Kai.

"Kai, can't you just use your powers to escape?" Zane asked quietly.

"No," Kai sighed. "She has a spell on the whole area. No elemental powers at all. They're all blocked."

Zane bit his lip, looking around.

"She hasn't done much," Kai told him. "Only practiced a couple spells on me."

"You call that nothing?!" Zane cried out.

"Really, it wasn't anything," Kai replied. "

"Yet," Jacklyn corrected him.

She motioned for the evil Kai to follow her as they walked out of the cave. Zane and Kai waited until they were far enough that they couldn't hear them.

"Can't you just use your powers to get out of here?" Zane asked Kai.

"No," Kai sighed. "There a spell on her base so no elemental master can use their powers around it. So our powers are pretty much gone."

Zane bit his lip, trying to come up with a way out of the cave. He looked around, seeing books, plants, vials of strange liquids that he would have been able to identify as a robot, many strange things for her witchcraft and magic.

"Has she done anything to you?" Zane asked, concerned. "Like, used spells or her magic to hurt you."

"Not hurt me," Kai replied. "But yeah. Only when I'm trying to escape, she she uses either a sleep spell or a freeze spell to stop me. She hasn't actually hurt me."

"Well, we need to get out of here," Zane told him.

"I've tried, Zane," Kai told him. "The only chance we have is if we could use our powers."

Zane tried to move, but couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"Well, I am finding this really annoying," Zane told Kai. "I mean, not being able to move. When will this wear off?"

"Soon," Jacklyn told him, walking back in. "But until then."

Then she picked up a bottle and walked over to them. Kai's eyes were glued to it the whole time. She opened it and let the liquid inside fall on the ground, leaving a trail around Zane and Kai. Then a wall with a blue tint to it appeared, trapping them inside.

"That should hold you," she smiled. "Now stay put while I slip out for a while. I'm running low on a couple things I need."

Kai and Zane watched her walk away, leaving them alone. Unguarded.

* * *

Jay, Cole and Nya walked through Stiix towards the magic school. Lloyd had stayed behind, still learning how to control everything. They walked into an old building near the edge of the large town, looking around.

"You must be the ninja," someone said, causing Jay to jump.

They all turned, seeing an elderly man approaching them. He had grey hair and wore a dark blue robe.

"Lloyd, Cole and Nya, correct?" he smiled.  
"Actually, no," Cole replied. "Um…."

"We believe one of the past students here is responsible for this," Jay said.

"We're stuck in different bodies," Nya finished.

"Strange," then man said. "Very few have ever been able to use such magic successfully."

"So do you know how to reverse it?" Jay asked.

"Of course, but we would need all affected by it," the man replied.

"Well, Nya and I switched bodies with each other," Cole looked to Nya. "But Jay was with Lloyd and Zane at the time."

"I see," the man fiddled his fingers together. "Well, unfortunately, I cannot help you, young Jay. I will be able to help return Cole and Nya to normal."

"Really?" Nya's face lit up.

"Of course," the man smiled. "I'm a strong magic user, and have masters those spells. Follow me."

The ninja exchanged looks, then follow him down the hall. They walked into a classroom, finding several teens sitting in desks, writing away. Everyone looked up at them, then started murmuring among themselves.

"Alright," the man said. "Quiet down. You are the newest group of students and I am allowing you to witness magic. But only if you remain silent and refrain from asking questions until the end."

The room went silent.

"Alright, Jay," the man looked to Jay. "If you could go stand near to back."

Jay nodded, walking away from Cole and Nya. A couple people exchanged confused looks, then looked back to their teacher.

"Alright, Cole, Nya," he turned to them. "Are you ready?"

Cole and Nya nodded.

"Alright," the man smiled. "So class. Today, you will witness a reversal spell to return these two ninja to their proper bodies. I do ask for you not to attempt this until you're more experienced though."

The class gave some nods as their teacher grabbed a bottle from a shelf. He turned to Cole and Nya, who watched him with excitement.

"Here we go," he said. "Everyone stand back."

The students near Cole and Nya ,oved from their spots, closer to Jay near the back. Then he threw the bottle, it landing at Cole and Nya's feet. It shattered, a pink dust swirling up and covering Nya and Cole. A couple moments later, the dust faded away and Cole and Nya were looking around, confused.

"Did it work?" Nya asked.

Jay smiled and ran, hugging her in her normal body. Cole laughed.

"It did," he said, with a grin on his face. "Or else I would be looking at myself."

The class of students looked in awe.

"Are there any questions?" the teacher asked.  
"Oh! Oh!" one of the students cried out. "What did it feel like? Was it like a tingling feeling, or did it hurt?"

Cole and Nya looked at each other.

"Well, it kind of tickled," Nya said.

"The first time hurt, but this one wasn't as bad," Cole added.

"Most likely because the student who attempt messed up somewhere," the teacher replied. Then a bell rang. "Alright, class is over. Write any other questions you have down and leave them on my desk for tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day."

The teacher lead Cole, Nya and Jay out of the classroom and into what seemed like a lab. He motioned for them to sit down.

"So, whoever did this clearly didn't make it permanent," the teacher said. "Or else I wouldn't have been able to reverse it. So, do you know who did it?"

"A girl," Jay said.

"Her name was Jacklyn Anne Leanne," Cole told him.

"Ah, Jacklyn," he grimaced at the name. "Banned from this school only a couple weeks ago. She was a quick learner, but wanted to use magic for the wrong reasons. It was unfortunate that we didn't realize that until it was too late. Once we banned her, she started causing trouble. When the police went after her, she completely disappeared."

"So you don't know where she is," Nya clarified.

"I don't," the man shook his head. "But her friend might. Alyssa! Could you come in here please?"

The ninja all turned around and saw a girl open the door. She had bright blonde, wavy hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled when she saw the ninja. She walked into the room, revealing her clothing to be a bright red kimono.

"Yes, Professor Kentler," she replied, her hands behind her back.

"Jay, Cole, Nya," he smiled. "This is Alyssa, Jacklyn's closest friend."

"Former closest friend," Alyssa corrected him. "She was banned and I refused to see her again."

"That isn't the point, Alyssa," Professor Kentler said. "You can see into the future. Can you see where Jacklyn is right now so we can save the other ninja?"

"I cannot see where Jacklyn is," Alyssa replied. "Her magic blocks me from doing so. But, I may be able to find one of the kidnapped ninja and get their location."

"That would be a great help," Cole told her.

"Alright," Alyssa smiled. "Could I have a name?"

"Maybe Zane is with them now," Nya whispered.

"It's worth a shot," Jay replied.  
"Alright," Cole nodded to them. "Zane Julien. He's kind of out of his body too so…"

Alyssa brought her hands up to her head, closing her eyes. The room was in silence for several minutes, everyone watching her.

"I see…." she said quietly. "A cave, filled with magic things. A magic cage and it's holding two people in. One is blue and one in red."

"Kai is with Zane," Nya said, relieved.

"Anything else?" Mr Kentler asked her.

Then her eyes flew open and she stumbled into the bookcase behind her. Jay and Cole jumped up, helping to steady her.

"Jacklyn," Alyssa said, shocked. "She's there. She interfered with my powers, blocked them."

"I think we have enough information to get started," Cole said. "Thank you."

"Actually, I have a question for you," Alyssa told them. "Can I come help?"

"Alyssa, are you sure you want to?" Mr Kentler asked.

"They'll need someone with magic," Alyssa insisted.

"I think that would actually be a great help," Cole said, Nya and Jay nodding in agreement.

"Alright, Alyssa," Mr Kentler nodded. "You may go, just be safe."

"I will," Alyssa smiled, following the ninja back home.


	5. Magic: Good and Bad

"Lloyd! Where are you?" Jay cried.

The ninja had returned to the Bounty with Alyssa, but Lloyd was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Nya questioned. "It's not like him to just disappear."  
"He is in a robot's body right now, something might have happened," Cole added. "Like a virus or something shut him down."

"I feel magic," Alyssa muttered. "Close and recently used. This way."

She lead the others down, following her senses towards where she felt it. They walked into the gaming room and found their nindroid friend shut down.

"Lloyd!" Cole cried, running to him with Jay.

"Someone attacked," Nya said, looking around.

The room was a mess. The couch was flipped over, the couple plants that were in the room had their pot shattered and soil scattered everywhere, even on Lloyd. The Tv screen was cracked and the whole TV was on the ground, wires pulled every which way.

"Jacklyn did this," Alyssa told them. "She left moments before we got here."

"Do you know what she did to him?" Cole asked.

"Eternal sleep spell," Alyssa said. "I can't undo it though, I'm sorry. But once you're all returned to your normal bodies, all magic will hopefully be undone."

"Hopefully!?" Jay cried. "What do you mean hopefully!?"  
"She means she's not certain it will be," Cole told him. "Now calm down before you blow us all to bits with his powers."

Jay looked down, embarrassed. Nya placed a hand on Jay's shoulder and they hugged.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Cole asked Alyssa. "Anything at all?"

"Mr Kentler might know, but I do not," Alyssa sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Nya told her. "We'll get him back."

"Well, where do we go from here?" Jay asked the others.

"We focus on finding Kai, Zane and stopping Jacklyn," Cole said, getting to his feet.

"We have an idea on where they are, right?" Nya said.

"Yes, I forgot the mention that I saw lots of sand, though," Alyssa sighed. "My bad."

"The desert," Jay whispered.

"To the bridge," Cole said.

"Hold on," Alyssa said.

She muttered a couple things to herself, the waved a hand over Lloyd.

"There," she let out a breath she saw holding. "No one will be able to move him from this stop on the Bounty until I move him."

"Thanks," Jay smiled.

And they raced to the Bridge.

* * *

Kai and Zane sat in silence as Jacklyn returned. Zane was able to moved again, but unable to free Kai's wrists or ankles from the rope. Kai sat beside him, leaning against the wall, his hands on his lap as he fidgeted.

"So, the spell wore off, did it," Jacklyn smiled at Zane. "Well, you're still trapped."

"I'm well aware of that," Zane told her. "I can see."

"Can't saw that much about Lloyd," she laughed.  
"What did you do to him!?" Kai shouted.

"Eternal sleep," Jacklyn smirked at him. "No other magic can reverse it."

Kai panicked, thinking Lloyd was in trouble. Zane placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"The other's will protect him," Zane smiled.

Kai nodded, biting his lip.

"So, Kai," Jacklyn smiled. "Do you like cats?"

"That's random," Kai replied.  
"I guess it doesn't really matter," Jacklyn shrugged, grabbing a potion off the shelf. "I'm doing this either way."

"What's that?" Kai asked.

She tossed the bottle at Kai, sending it through the magic cage and landing against the wall, right beside his head.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Kai cried.

"Not exactly," Jacklyn smiled.

Then Kai shivered, feeling the contents of the potion dripping on his shoulder. He looked at Zane, who was worried and confused.

"What happening?" Kai asked, slightly scared.

Jacklyn just smiled, watching the ninja's worry and confusion grow.

"Zane! Do something!" Kai cried.

"I don't know what to do!" Zane cried.

Kai tried to pull himself away from the wall, but the potion stuck him against it.

"I'm stuck," Kai told Zane.

"Give me your hand," Zane told him.

Zane grabbed Kai's hand and tried to pull him away from the wall. It didn't work and sent Zane flying into the wall of the cage. Zane shook his head looking at Kai, who looked terrified. Then a bright white light engulfed to room, blinding everyone. Once it faded away, Zane blinked and looked to where Kai once sat. He crawled over, bewildered at what he saw.

"Kai?" he said.

Where Kai once sat, was a small tabby kitten in the pile of rope that was once on Kai. It's eyes were bright amber, looking at Zane. It meowed at Zane.

"It worked!" Jacklyn cheered.

"What did you do!" Zane cried. "Where is Kai? Why is there a cat here?"

"Don't you get it?" Jacklyn looked at him. "Kai is the cat."

Zane quickly turned back to the kitten. He looked closer, already knowing it had Kai's eyes. It's fur was a mix of orange and yellow with dark brown stripes. It meowed at Zane, patting his hand.

"Kai?" Zane whispered, looking at kitten in his eyes.

The kitten meowed, nuzzling Zane's hand. He looked back at Zane and climbed up on him.

"Why?" Zane looked at Jacklyn.

"I wanted to have some fun," Jacklyn shrugged. "Plus I thought it would be more fun if Kai was a cat."

The kitten hissed, swatting it's paw at Jacklyn. The fur on his back stood up, making him look a bit bigger than he was. Zane gently stroke his back, settling the kitten down. Zane was angry, but knew he had to keep his cool for Kai's sake.

"Oh Kai," Zane said, smiling a little bit. "She won't hurt you, I'll protect you."

The kitten looked up at Zane, then went up on his hind legs, asking to be lifted up. Zane carefully picked him up, holding Kai against his chest protectively.

"I promise I won't let you away from my side," he whispered.

Kai rubbed his head against Zane's chin affectionately. Zane smiled. Even though his brother was a kitten, he still knew he wasn't alone. It made him happy.

* * *

"Alright, I found two underground cave systems in the desert," Nya told the others while typing on the keyboard. "One was left by the serpentine and travels all around and the other was naturally carved out over time from the looks of it. It doesn't seem overly big, but definitely big enough to be someone's hide out."

"Do you want to try there first?" Jay asked.

"I don't see why not," Nya replied.

"Alright, setting the course," Cole said, putting the coordinated into the Bounty's main computer.

"Do you think they're alright?" Jay asked.

"Zane's still strong and smart," Cole said, placing a hand on Jay's shoulder. "Kai and him will be fine. It's Lloyd I'm worried about."

Jay nodded, looking at Cole.

"Ok boys, five minutes to the destination," Nya said. "Let's get ready."

All of them ran out onto the deck. They warmed up their powers, using their spinjitzu and just preparing themselves to fight. Then, out of nowhere, their powers disappeared.

"What happened?" Nya asked. "Where'd my powers go?"

"We're close," Alyssa told them. "Knowing her, she would have thought ahead and put an anti power shield around her base."

"So, no elements?" Cole clarified.

"Did you not heard what she said?" Jay asked. "Of course not."

"Someone should stay to watch over Lloyd," Cole said.

"I'll do it, since you two will be stronger in your own bodies," Jay said.

He walked over to Nya, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

"Be safe," he whispered and ran off towards the gaming room.

"Alright, we ready?" Cole asked Nya and Alyssa.

"As I'll ever be," Alyssa shook herself, loosening up for a fight.

The Bounty slowed to a halt and the three jumped over the side. They landed at the mouth of a cave, seeing the faint flickering of a flame inside.

"They're in there," Alyssa said. "I feel it."

"Watch your step," Cole said. "And each other's backs."

Alyssa and Nya nodded as they followed Cole into the cave.


	6. Found and Broken

Zane sat, tensed as the echo of footsteps grew louder. Kai, still a small kitten, was curled in a ball in Zane's lap. His eyes were glancing around everywhere, panicked.

"It's alright, Kai," Zane said, stroking Kai's back to try to sooth him.

Kai looked up at Zane, who ran his fingers through Kai's fur. It was kind of relaxing actually. Kai seemed to like it. Jacklyn watched from the shadows, unseen from everyone's view. Then Zane saw a familiar black ninja gi.

"Cole?" he question.

The black ninja turned and saw Zane.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright," Cole ran towards him and right into the cage.

"There's a wall there," Zane said.

"Thanks for the heads up," Cole replied, sarcastically.

"You're back to yourself," Zane smiled.

"Same with me," Nya said, joining Cole.

"Becareful," Zane warned them. "Jacklyn's close."

"You just ruined all the fun, Zane!" Jacklyn cried, walking out from the shadows. "And I see you brought my old friend, Alyssa. It's been a while, hasn't it."

"We're no long friends," Alyssa scowled.

"Whatever," Jacklyn rolled her eyes.

"It's you and me, Jacklyn," Alyssa said.

"Bring it on," Jacklyn grinned.

The two broke out in a fight, while Cole and Nya tried to find a way to get Zane out of his trap.

"If only I could use my powers," Cole sighed.

"How about this instead?" Nya smiled.

She spun into her spinjitzu tornado, but bounced right off and into Jacklyn. Jacklyn pushed Nya off, angry. Alyssa used this to attack, pinning Jacklyn against the ground. Jacklyn fidgeted, trying to pulled free.

"Alyssa, could you…." Cole was cut off.

Alyssa shot the cage and it disappeared. Cole and Nya ran to Zane as he stood up and Kai ran to Nya as the little kitten. Nya knelt down and picked up the kitten, smiling.

"Why, hello there," she smiled at the kitten. "What's your name?"

The kitten gave Nya a look of seriously. Nya rubbed it under the chin as Cole helped Zane up.

"Where's Kai?" Cole asked.

"And why is there a kitten with you," Nya trailed off, seeing the look Zane had on his face.

"Kai is the kitten," he said. "It's a spell."

Kai meowed at Nya, happy in her arms.

"My brother, a cat," Nya looked at Zane. "He's so cute."

Zane and Cole shook their heads.

"Kai's not going to be happy when this is over," Cole muttered to Zane.

"Nope," Zane agreed.

"Guys! A little help?" Alyssa called.

Cole ran to the two girls and helped to hold Jacklyn down.

"I'm taking her back to the school," Alyssa said. "Then I'll meet you on the Bounty and we'll sort everything out."

Cole nodded.

"Zane, Nya," Cole looked over his shoulder. "Take Kai back the the Bounty and head for Stiix. Got it."

"Yup," Nya replied.

She and Zane walked out of the cave.

"Hold on, Cole," Alyssa said.

Cole nodded. Alyssa used her magic, Cole's eyes glued on Jacklyn. Then when he looked up, he saw a group of men.

"Step back, ninja," one said. "We'll take it from here."

Cole nodded, slowly releasing his hands from Jacklyn. The men held her.

"Jacklyn!"

Cole and Alyssa turned to see Mr Kentler walking down the hall.

"It's about time someone brought you in," he said. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't regret what I did," Jacklyn spat.

Mr Kentler frowned.

"Cole, I hope everything is alright now," Mr Kentler said.

"I'll be travelling back with him, just to finish up everything," Alyssa smiled.

"Alright, return right away, though," Mr Kentler replied.

Alyssa took Cole's hand, and Cole blushed. This time, Cole saw all around as they teleported to the Bounty. Everything swirled, mixing colours. The Cole stumbled as they arrived on the Bounty. He looked around, seeing Jay approaching them.

"Your back," Jay smiled. "That didn't take long."

"Alright, Jay," Alyssa smiled. "Can you get Zane and bring him to the room Lloyd was in?"

"On it," Jay replied, running towards the Bridge.

Alyssa and Cole walked to the gaming room, where Lloyd lied on the ground, still asleep. Alyssa touched him, then moved him onto the couch. Jay, Nya, and Zane walked in, Nya still carrying little Kai kitten. Kai meowed, looking at Lloyd.

"Mr Kentler said that undoing the body switch should bring him back," Alyssa said. "Is everyone ready?"

Jay and Zane nodded. They moved onto the couch with Lloyd.

"Hopefully this works," Alyssa murmured.

She pulled out a potion, looking at make sure Cole and Nya were far enough away. She threw it, landing right at the ninja's feet. The same thing happened with Cole and Nya, and everyone was back in their bodies.

"I'm me!" Jay cheered.

"It is a pleasure to be back to myself again," Zane smiled.

"Yup, Zane's back to Zane," Cole laughed.

"And Kai's spell is only temporary," Alyssa smiled. "It will wear off in a couple days."

Kai jumped from Nya's arms and ran to Lloyd. He jumped up, pawing Lloyd's hand. He meowed, wanting Lloyd to say something.

"Oh no," Nya said, running to Lloyd.

"The spell transferred with him," Alyssa sighed. "He's still asleep."

Everyone looked down, sorrow filling the room.

"Is there anything you can do?" Nya asked Alyssa.

"I can go ask Mr Kentler, but that's all I can do," Alyssa sighed. "Very few can ever wake someone in an eternal sleep. Just be aware, we might not be able to wake him."

The Alyssa disappeared, leaving the ninja in silence. Kai cuddled up against Lloyd, as if it would wake him.

"I'll take him to his bed," Cole said. "He'll be best in there."

Nya nodded, lifting up Kai. Kai squirmed, wanting Lloyd.

"Don't worry Kai," Nya said, holding him in her arms. "You can rest with him once he's in his bed. Alright."

Kai meowed, signaling he understood. Cole lifted Lloyd up, carrying him towards the ninja's bedroom.

"Someone should call Wu and Misako," Zane said.

"I'll go," Jay said.

Zane nodded, following Jay out to the Bridge. Nya carried Kai to the boys room, where Cole tucked Lloyd into his bed, a look or sorrow on his face.

"Please wake up, Lloyd," he whispered.

Nya walked to stand beside Cole, letting Kai jump from her arms and curl up beside Lloyd. He fell asleep, happily dreaming. Nya placed a hand on Cole's shoulder.

"Come on," Nya said softly. "Let's leave them to sleep. We have to talk to Misako and Sensei, let them know what happened."

Cole nodded, his eyes not leaving Lloyd and Kai. Nya took his hand, leading him out. They walked to the Bridge, seeing Misako and Wu sitting at a table inside. Cole and Nya joined Jay and Zane in the Bridge.

"Is someone going to tell us what happened and where my son is?" Misako asked, clearly growing impatient.

"Misako," Cole looked at her. Everyone turned to him, waiting. "Lloyd is…..under a spell. He's in an eternal sleep until someone can undo the spell."

Misako looked to Wu.

"And your other brother?" Wu asked. "Kai?"

"Sleeping with him," Nya answered. "He was turned into a kitten, and it will be undone soon. Besides that, Kai is fine."

"We all know that this will be hard times without having Lloyd around," Sensei told them. "But you all must watch out for each other. Until and if Lloyd awakens, Cole will once again take the leader role."

"Yes Sensei," Cole nodded.

"Watch out for each other," Sensei told them. "Misako and I will do what we can for Lloyd. Now, someone should go and patrol Ninjago."

"I think we all need to fresh air," Cole said. "Nya, Jay, you take the Northern end, Zane and I will go South."

They all nodded. Zane followed Cole out. Jay wrapped his arms around Nya, hugging her, and they walked out together. Misako turned to Wu.

"Will my son ever awaken?" she asked.

"I'll await a call from the magic school," Sensei sighed. "But I can't say he will. If they said eternal sleep, then it's not very likely."

Misako looked down. She was just hoping that her son would awaken again. Just once so she could see him again.


	7. Closer than Ever Before

Nya sat in the boys bedroom, watching her little kitten brother sleeping soundly beside the green ninja. She watched them, neither aware of the situation around them. Neither aware of the possible outcomes of the magic. Nya stoked her brothers soft fur, causing him to purchase softly.

"Nya?" Jay whispered.

Nya turned to the door, seeing Jay looking at her. His head peeked out from around the door, looking at her with curiosity and worry.

"Can we talk?" Jay asked.

"I guess," Nya sighed, looking at her brother.

Jay walked in, sitting on his bed. He crossed his legs, waiting in silence for a couple minutes.

"If you want to talk, then talk," Nya told him.

"Nya," Jay said. He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Mr. Kentler said….."

Jay trailed off, seeing Nya becoming more upset the more he spoke. She moved beside him, digging her face into his chest. Jay pulled her close, rubbing her back to try to sooth her. He knew Cole had left to think, clear his mind and probably take out some anger. Zane was meditating in the gaming room, which was empty at the moment. Misako had left with Wu, in tears, for her now lost son.

"He isn't going to wake up," Nya sniffed. "Is he?"

Jay shook his head. "Mr Kentler said no one in the history of Ninjago has reversed an eternal sleep spell. It can't be done."

Nya looked at Lloyd, seeming so peaceful on the bed. Then her eyes fluttered to her brother, the little kitten curled beside him, uncaring to the world around him.

"What do we tell him?" Nya asked.

"Let's just wait until he wakes to decide how to break it to him," Jay said.

Nya nodded, holding back tears. Jay looked at Lloyd and Kai, feeling lost.

"Where are the others?" Nya asked.

"Zane is meditating somewhere around here," Jay replied. "Cole went out to patrol and possibly take some time to think things over. Misako and Wu, I'm not too sure where they went. Misako is heartbroken though."

"We're all heartbroken," Nya said. "Lloyd was our leader, our friend, our teammate. Without him, it's like we're missing a part of the team."

"Because we are," Jay said softly. "We're missing the heart of our team, the person that will keep us all together. Like he did when we lost Zane."

Nya looked at the ground, refusing to look at Jay. His presence was enough to make her want to break out in tears and cry until she couldn't anymore. Jay's arm was around her shoulders, letting her lean against him. His head rest on hers as the two tried to comfort each other.

"Come on," Jay said. "It's almost lunch, plus you've been in here all day. We need to get out and do something."

Nya nodded, slowly getting up. She followed Jay into the kitchen as they two prepared a small lunch.

* * *

A bright light filled the bedroom, then faded away. Kai's eyes slowly fluttered open as he looked around.

"Wha-what happened?" he murmured.

Then his eyes landed on Lloyd. He panicked, surprised and rolled off the bed. He landed with a moan and a thump in a heap on the floor.

"What the!?" a voice followed.

Kai shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. Then Lloyd's head poke off the edge of the bed, his emerald eyes sparkling as they looked at him.

"Were you?" Lloyd started.

"Let's not talk about," Kai said, his face bright red.

Lloyd nodded, agreeing.

"Well, are you Ok?" Lloyd asked.

"I think so, my back just hurts," Kai said, stretching.

"Huh, mine hurts too now that I think about it. What happened anyways?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know," Kai said, sitting up. "The last thing I remember was being held captive by Jacklyn, and now I'm here."

"Hey! I'm back to myself," Lloyd smiled, looking back to Kai.

"I'm so confused to what's going on," Kai said, looking around.

Kai climbed to his feet as Lloyd slid off the bed.

"Let's go see if we can find anyone," Lloyd suggested.

Kai nodded as they walked out of the bedroom. They walked to the gaming room, thinking Jay and Cole might have been playing games. But instead, they found Zane mid meditation.

"Zane?" Kai asked.

"Kai, your back," Zane looked up.

"Where did I go, exactly?" Kai asked.

"Nowhere," Zane replied, yet to see Lloyd. "You were turned into a kitten, and the spell must have worn off. I'm sorry about Lloyd."

Zane looked sad. Kai exchanged confused looks with Lloyd, who waited in the hall.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"Lloyd was put into an eternal sleep with a spell," Zane explained. "We were told he would never wake again."

"Really?" Lloyd said. "I guess I can defy the odds."

"Lloyd?" Zane cried.

Lloyd peeked around the corner, smiling at Zane. "Hey, I'm right here."

"How is this possible?" Zane said, walking out into the hallway.

"What the heck is going on!?" Jay cried, Nya walking beside him from the kitchen.

Nya's eyes widened, seeing her brother. She ran and hugged him as Jay stood in shock.

"Lloyd," Jay managed to say.

"Is everyone surprised I'm here?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm calling Wu," Jay said, running towards the bridge.

Lloyd and Kai looked at each other, confused. They they all walked towards the bridge together with Nya and Zane.

* * *

Mr Kentler examined Lloyd, who sat in a chair in the Bridge. Kai stood behind him, leaning on the chair. Misako, Jay, Nya and Cole sat around the table while Zane steered the Bounty and Wu watched Mr Kentler.

"I don't understand how this is possible," Mr Kentler sighed. "With the spell, you should still be in a deep sleep."

"Well, he's awake," Kai replied.

"That's the scary part," Mr. Kentler replied. "This could just be some illusion."

"I swear, I'm really Lloyd," Lloyd said. "I'm not fake. Right Kai, you woke up with me in my bed."

"Wait, you both woke up together," Mr Kentler said.

"Um…..yeah, you could say that," Kai said, feeling kind of awkward.

"Maybe….." Mr Kentler, looked at Kai.

Kai froze, seeing Mr Kentler observing him now. Kai looked to Sensei Wu, who stroked his beard.

"Kai, could you pull a chair up beside Lloyd," Mr Kentler asked.

"I guess," Kai replied, confused to what he was getting at.

Kai grabbed a chair from the table that wasn't occupied and sat beside Lloyd.

"Mr Kentler, is there something wrong?" Sensei asked.

"This is just so strange," Mr Kentler said. "Never has anyone been able to wake from an eternal sleep spell. Then again, no one has ever tried placing someone under a temporary spell with them. I'm thinking because you guys left Kai with Lloyd while he was a kitten, when he returned to normal, Lloyd's spell was undone as well. It's very unlikely, but it's the only thing I can see happening."

"Alright, so what are you saying?" Nya asked. "That when Kai changed back, he freed Lloyd."

"Indeed," Mr Kentler nodded. "It's just….."

"Is something wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"This is very rare," Mr Kentler said. "It's occurred with other temporary spells, but never with a temporary and a permanent spell. But, with the other spells, there is always a side effect. Sometimes, it's they will change back after a couple hours."

"It's been almost five hours since they woke," Zane commented.

"So that's most likely not it," Mr Kentler said. "There has to be something."

Kai and Lloyd exchanged worried looks.

"Um, what could be another possible side effect?" Kai asked, concerned.

"Well, the changing back is one," Mr Kentler thought. "Then another popular one is you'll end up with parts of the spell returning, but not forever. Like Kai might end up waking up one day with cat ears and a tail, but still be himself."

"No way," Kai said.  
"Or maybe it'll have something to do with your memory," Mr Kentler added. "I've had some people who have part of their memory disappear. Not normally important things, but little side events in their lives."

"Might I ask if you noticed anything when you woke up?" Sensei asked them.

"Well, beside the fact that I rolled off the bed and hurt my back," Kai said.

"Mine was also sore for some reason," Lloyd added. "I don't know why though."

"Maybe," Mr Kentler said. "It's possible that could be it."

"What could be it?" Misako asked.

"Kai, may I see your hand?" Mr Kentler asked.

Kai shrugged, putting his hand out. Mr Kentler looked at it, then looked at both Kai and Lloyd.

"This might hurt, Kai," Mr Kentler said.

"What are you…." Kai started, then cried out in pain.

Mr Kentler bent Kai's finger back, hurting his hand. He looked to Lloyd, who was clearly holding back cries of pain, holding his hand. Kai pulled his hand back from Mr Kentler, holding it. Both boys let out a sigh of relief.

"That's it," Mr Kentler said. "I know the side effect."

"What is it?" Nya asked.

"They feel each other's pain," Mr Kentler said. "What I just did was cause Kai physical pain, and Lloyd felt it too. Correct."

"Yeah, and it hurt," Lloyd said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you Mr Kentler," Sensei Wu nodded. "I think we can take it from here."

"Any time," Mr Kentler replied. "Call if you need my assistance again."

Mr Kentler then left as Nya hugged her brother.

"So, they both feel each other's pain," Cole said.

"Apparently," Sensei replied. "And that's only going to be a weakness for you two."

Kai and Lloyd exchanged looks of concern.

"That just means we have to watch out for them more," Jay said. "Make sure that they don't get hurt to badly."

Kai smiled at Jay.

"Yeah, Jay's right," Cole said, standing beside Lloyd. "So who's up for some training?"


	8. Back to Normal, Sort Of

Jay and Nya sat on the stairs on the deck with Lloyd and Zane as Kai and Cole prepared to spar. Lloyd was anxious, but Zane told him it would be alright.

"Alright you two, we want a nice clean fight," Jay called. "Try not to hurt yourselves or each other."

"You ready, Kai?" Cole asked.

"Let's do this," Kai said, confident in himself.

Cole held his scythe and Kai unsheathed his sword. Cole jumped at Kai, swinging his scythe. Kai blocked it with his sword, then pushed Cole backwards. He adjusted his footing, then ran at Cole. Cole recover in time to kick Kai away, sending him flying into the railing. Lloyd winced, tensing up as the air was knocked out of him.

"Sorry, Lloyd," Cole said.

Nya rubbed Lloyd's back as he loosened up a little bit. Lloyd took deep breaths, trying to get air back in his lungs.

"I'm good," Lloyd said.

"Alright, let's keep going," Kai said.

"Are you sure?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, we'll just be a little more careful," Kai nodded.

Cole signaled that they were starting again and charged at Kai. Kai jumped, flipping over Cole and landing behind him. Cole spun around, coming face to face with Kai's sword.

"Alright, I get it," Cole said, backing off. "You win."

Kai smiled.

"Never charge at someone," Kai said. "They can use it to their advantage. Trust me, I know."

Cole nodded, shaking Kai's hand.

"It was a good fight though," Cole said.

"So, who's next?" Kai asked.

"I'll go," Jay said. "Lloyd, you want to spar with me?"

"Sure," Lloyd replied, following Jay to the middle of the deck.

Jay pulled out his nunchucks, swinging them around. Lloyd grabbed his katanas, ready to fight.

"You ready?" Jay asked.

"As I'll ever be," Lloyd said.

"Let's go," Jay said.

He swung his nunchucks, and ran at Lloyd. Lloyd watched him, not moving at Jay got closer. Then, at the last second, Lloyd jumped to his right. Jay's nunchucks hit the floorboards, missing Lloyd. Lloyd then used this moment to attack. He jumped at Jay, ready to attack him. Jay use the chain on his nunchucks to block Lloyd's attack. He pushed Lloyd off and swung, barely missing Lloyd's face. Kai watched closely, bracing himself for when Jay landed a hit on Lloyd. Nya placed a hand on Kai's shoulder, causing him to jump.

"He said he would try not to hurt Lloyd," Nya whispered. "Just so you wouldn't get hurt."

Kai nodded, turning back to the fight. Jay dodged a swing from Lloyd, then swung his nunchucks back. The two went back and forth like that for several minutes. Then Lloyd managed to trip Jay, sending him to the ground.

"Nice," Jay said, getting up.

"So, who's fighting next?" Lloyd asked. "Seeing I clearly won this one."

"Well, it's getting close to dinner," Zane said. "I'm actually going to go start dinner."

"Alright, Nya," Jay said. "You chose who you want to fight."

"Cole, you wanna go?" Nya asked.  
"Bring it," Cole smiled.

Lloyd sat beside Kai as Nya and Cole started, Jay refereeing the two.

"So, you alright?" Kai asked Lloyd.

"Yeah," Lloyd replied. "That just startled me."

"Yeah," Kai sighed. "This might take some getting use to."

"More than some," Lloyd laughed.

Kai smiled. "Want to play video games?"

"Sure," Lloyd replied as they walked inside.

They walked towards the game room, but found Misako before they could get to it.

"Hey mom," Lloyd smiled.

"How did training go?" Misako asked.

"Alright," Lloyd replied.

"I knocked the air out of him when Cole flung me into the railing, but we're good," Kai added.

"Do you guys mind if Wu and I run a couple tests," Misako asked. "Just to learn more about this."

"I guess," Lloyd looked at Kai.

"I mean, I don't see why not," Kai added.

"This way," Misako said.

Kai and Lloyd followed Misako into Sensei's room, seeing him in meditation.

"Take a seat," she told them.

Sensei looked up, seeing both boys sitting down in front of him. Misako sat beside him.

"So, we all know of the side effect of the spells," Sensei said. "But, I've talked to Mr Kentler on the phone, just finalizing the details about it, and came across something very important."

"What is it, Sensei?" Kai asked.

"Kai, Lloyd," Sensei looked at them. "We know that you feel each other's physical pain, but the big part of this is what happens if one of you die."

"I never thought about that," Lloyd said, looking at Kai.

"What would happen, Sensei?" Kai asked.

"If, let's say Kai was killed in a fight with the enemy," Sensei said, motioning at Kai. "Lloyd, you wouldn't die, but instead you would fall back into an eternal sleep."

"So, would I become a cat again if Lloyd died?" Kai asked.

"Yes," Sensei nodded. "But, more like a half cat, half human hybrid."

"Ok," Kai said, unsure of everything now.

"There were a couple things that Mr. Kentler asked me to test with you two, if that's alright," Sensei said.

"I guess," Kai said. "Lloyd?"

Lloyd was tensed up, looking at the floor. He jumped when Kai placed an arm around him.

"If you don't want to do it, we don't have to," Kai said.

"I don't know," Lloyd said. "I mean, I don't want to be severely injured and unable to fight."

"Lloyd," Misako said, sitting beside him now. "Your uncle and I care about you and want you to be able to fight so of course we wouldn't put you out of commission."

Lloyd nodded. "Then I'll do it."

"Alright, it won't take long," Sensei said, getting up.

* * *

After dinner, all the ninja were in the gaming room. They wore their PJ's already, playing video games. Kai and Lloyd sat on the couch, watching. Lloyd fiddled with the bandage around his right wrist, glancing over at Kai. The two couldn't play because the bandage limited the movement in their right hands. Instead, they watched the others playing.

"So, you're saying that if one of you is cut, you both get the mark from it?" Jay asked.

"That's what happened when Sensei cut us," Kai said.

"It still stings a little bit," Lloyd said.

"You're telling me," Kai laughed.

"Well, is there anything else we should know about this?" Cole asked them.

"Well, we just assumed that if one of breaks a bone, we both break it," Lloyd said. "Since we didn't want to be out of commission."

"Plus neither Sensei or Misako wanted to try to break a bone," Kai added. "That would be weird."

"Yeah, it would be," Nya said.

"So, according to what you've said," Zane started. "If one of you dies, the would die too. Is that correct?"

"Actually, no," Kai replied.

"If I were to die, Kai would become a half cat, half human hybrid," Lloyd explained.

"And if I died," Kai started.  
"Which will never happen," Nya looked over her shoulder.

"I get it," Kai rolled his eyes. "Anyways, if I died, Lloyd would fall back into an eternal sleep."

"So, pretty much the spells would return to to you," Cole said.

"I guess you could put it that way," Lloyd looked at Kai.

"Hey, it just means we have to watch out for you two more," Jay said.

"Jay is right," Zane said. "This will only bring us closer as a team. We'll need to watch out for each other more than ever as Lloyd and Kai are adjusting to this."

"I think this is the best team anyone could ask for," Kai whispered to Lloyd.

"We are pretty awesome," Lloyd laughed.

"We're a family, now and forever," Jay said. "And we never leave a ninja behind."

And then they played video games until they went to bed.


End file.
